


What He Knows

by arandomshipper (Giveadogabone)



Series: Always Was, Can Never Be [3]
Category: Wizards of Waverly Place
Genre: Amnesia, Angst, F/M, Introspection, Justin pov, Mid-Canon, Possibly Unrequited Love, movie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-21
Updated: 2018-01-21
Packaged: 2019-03-07 10:50:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13433148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Giveadogabone/pseuds/arandomshipper
Summary: He doesn't know who she is, but he does know he will do anything for her.





	What He Knows

**Author's Note:**

> Just in case you don't know to what scene I'm referring, it's the moment in the movie when Justin loses his memory and Alex is pleading with him to help her, knowing that he doesn't even know who she is. It was heart-wrenching.

He likes knowing things. Everything's a bit fuzzy right now, and he's having a lot of trouble with his memory, but he knows that much about himself. He likes knowing things, and he really, really doesn't like not knowing things that he should know. And the current list of those things is distressingly long right now. Too, too many things he definitely feels like he should know, but doesn't.

Who he is.

Where he is.

How and why he got here.

Who the girl in front of him is.

Why she's crying.

But there's also a growing list of things that he knows with a bone-deep certainty, even if he doesn't know how he knows.

That whatever is wrong right now, he'll fix it. For her.

That he will become Superman himself if he has to. For her.

That he would do anything for her.

That he loves her. More than anything else. More than himself. More than he ever thought he was capable of loving. More than he even knew was possible.

And there are two other things he quickly adds to that list.

When she tells him that he is her brother, he knows down to his very soul that she's right.

And he knows that with that knowledge...that a small part of him...or maybe not so small...just died.


End file.
